Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 9
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 9: Blazer's Disappointment that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XACUjq1HqAI "Well, me and him officially started dating. We're now boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Candice with happiness. Blazer then gets up shocked and impacted to hear she is involved with such a mediocre person, he then slaps her violently. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SISTER....WHY...HOW DARE YOU!" Yelled Blazer with rage. Candice is impacted to the reaction of Blazer. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO GET ANGRY AND ALL BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO SLAP ME!" Yelled back Candice. Blazer then grabs her by the arm, and looks at her with anger. "You disgust me Candice." Said Blazer and lets her go, she begins to shed a tear. "I...I..never knew you were such a cold hearted person Blazer..." Commented Candice and leaves to her room crying. Blazer then goes to the kitchen to finish the food Candice left cooking on the stove. "If you think you are going to be happy Candice, you are dead wrong. I'll get rid of Marcus before I leave this accursed vicinity as a task." Thought Blazer in his mind. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV0IKsmbQAQ {The Next Day, Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, 8:05AM} Blazer is seen getting ready to go to work, Candice sees him and tries to approach him, he does not listen to her and ignores her. Due to the depression that Candice has she decides to not go to work today. {Hayward Company, Lobby, 9:00AM} Blazer arrives to the company and sees Gabriela and Valencia talking. "Hello Gabriela and Valencia, do you know when Avalon and Sierra return?" Asked Blazer. "That is non of your concern, Blazer. All you must focus about is paperwork, nothing else." Addressed Valencia with the uttermost cruelty. Gabriela is shocked at how cruel Valencia seems to Blazer. "I was just asking, and by the way. I wouldn't be so full of my self, just because your the substitute company owner does not mean you can humiliate me whenever you want to." Stated Blazer with a cruel tone. Blazer then leaves to his office leaving Valencia impacted for the way he responded to her, Gabriela silently laughs at their confrontation. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E "GABRIELA!" Yelled Valencia. "Yes?" Asked Gabriela. "Get back to work, I'll be in my brother's office." Addressed Valencia and leaves. {Blazer's Office, Hayward Company, 9:30AM} Blazer calls in Newel into his office, she takes a seat and waits for Blazer to explain what he wants. "Newel, I'm pretty sure I can trust you." Said Blazer with confidence. "Yes of course, just as I know I can trust you, Blazer." Stated Newel. "I need you to give me a bag of poison, I need to get rid of someone that is in my way." Addressed Blazer. Newel was slightly shocked, she didn't know Blazer would use killing as an option. "I can get you a bag of rat poison from a store not so far from here." Replied Newel. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpE3pMD7U88 "Thank you, I'll make sure to pay you greatly for this favor." Said Blazer with a smile. "Oh no problem at all, but how much money are you talking about exactly?" Said and asked Newel. Blazer then gets out a checkbook and begins to write a check for Newel. "Five-thousand, and our alliance will open us to new opportunities." Explained Blazer with ambition. Newel is intrigued by the offering and accepts Blazer's offering, she then goes off to the store to buy rat poisoning for him to use. "Heh, heh. I knew you were going to be of great help to me, Newel." Said Blazer to himself in his mind. Blazer then looks out his window, he is able to see the restaurant his sister works at. He begins to plan what he will do in detail to make sure nothing incriminates him. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters